For You I Will
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a birthday present for my friend, Mario! It is a special songfic that pairs together Ash with Sabrina! Check it out if you like. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!


For You I Will

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! DJ Rodriguez here, and this songfic is a birthday present for my friend, Mario! June 17th is his birthday, and this songfic here is for him! Buddy, I hope you like it!

I do not own Pokemon or _For You I Will_ by Monica from the movie _Space Jam_.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

When you're feeling lost in the night 

****

When you feel your world just ain't tight 

It was July 7th, 2009, and it was 9:30 p.m. A lonely boy of eighteen walked all alone in the woods behind the Pokemon League building in the Hoenn region, a Pikachu at his heels. It was Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, a once promising boy with big dreams and high energy. But now, he was a Pokemon Master with no friends or loved ones.

His friends had left him one by one, to start their own careers; May left to open her own Pokemon Coordinator school in Petalburg City, Max left to pursue Pokemon research with former champion Steven, Misty settled in her home town permanently to learn more about Water Pokemon, and Brock married and settled down with his true love Suzie.**__**

****

**_Call on me, I will be waiting_**

****

Count on me, I will be there 

Ash was now all alone, his Pokemon his only companions. He had what he dreamed about, but it meant little with no friends. He called his mother frequently, but now she was married to another man and off on their honeymoon. Professor Oak was too busy to answer his calls, and also Gary was off doing Pokemon research. Thus, he was lonely and had no one to call upon.

He had legions of fangirls, yes. However, they only wanted him because he was a celebrity and Pokemon Master. They did not want to get to know him better, just be with him to boost their ego and popularity. Thus, he had no woman who truly cared about him. Except… for one, who was always watching over him.**__**

****

**_Anytime the times get too tough_**

****

Anytime your best ain't enough 

Gazing through a large window inside her chambers was Sabrina, the Psychic Mistress and master of Psychic Pokemon. She was three years older then Ash, yet she loved the boy with all her heart. He captured her heart when he brought her Haunter, and the ghost Pokemon able to bring her laughter and joy once again.

She had kept watch over him ever since, via psychic powers and her magical mirror that allowed her to look after her crush. She saw his joys, his pains, his triumphs, his defeats, everything. Now, it was heart-wrenching for her to see her Pokemon Master wallowing in loneliness and sadness.**__**

****

**_I'll be the one to make it better_**

****

I'll be there to protect you, see you through 

"Ash…", she whispered as she cried silent tears. She had seen him go through such slow agony, seeing his friends leave him one-by-one and his loved ones not being able to help him. She, on the other hand, had done all she could to make sure Ash did not slip further into the darkness.

The psychic beauty frequently entered his dreams when he slept, comforting him as best she could. She would make herself present in the form of her shadow, her identity masked but her intentions not. She would lay Ash's head in her lap, softly whispering into his ear that things would get better. And… someone really did care about him.**__**

****

**_I'll be there, and there is nothing_**

****

I won't do 

Ash would later wake up, feeling refreshed and also a little grateful for the dream. Sabrina did not want to reveal her identity yet, for fear that Ash would never return them. 'That does not stop me from trying to be there for him.', she thought. Sure, entering and participating in his dreams was adequate… but it wasn't enough.

'I need to go see him right now! But, I can't afford to go to the Hoenn region.', she told herself. Just as she was about to turn off the mirror and call it a night, her father came into the room. "Father?", she inquired when she saw the knowing smile on his face and his eyes shining with understanding.**__**

****

**_{Chorus}_**

****

**_{I will cross the ocean for you_**

****

I will go and bring you the moon 

"Sabrina, do you really care about Ash Ketchum?", her father asked rhetorically. He knew the answer, but wanted his daughter to say it with words now. Sabrina looked down a bit in embarrassment and answered, "Yes, father. I… I really do care about him.".

His smile widened slightly as he stated, "Good. Then, here is some money for your trip to the Hoenn region.". He took out his wallet, via telekinesis, and pulled out a wad full of money. Sabrina was in shock when the bills floated down into her hands. "B-But, father! How did you-?!", she was exclaiming when she put it together. He heard her thoughts, so he wanted to help out.**__**

****

**_I will be your hero, your strength_**

****

Anything you need 

He chuckled, then put an arm around his now grown-up daughter. "You really care about him, sweetheart. And also, you deserve a chance to be with a good man like him.", he told her. It was true that Ash was a good man; he had thrawerted Team Aqua/Magma/Rocket, saved some innocent lives of both human and Pokemon, and also did what was right.

Sabrina blushed bright red and replied, "B-But, what if he doesn't like me… the way I like him?!". Sabrina felt a gentle hand touch her face, and it was her father's. He gently pulled her face to meet his, and he stated, "You'll never know, baby. Unless you give it a chance.". He wanted her daughter to be happy, and this was her chance!**__**

****

**_I will be the sun in your sky_**

****

**_I will light the way for all time_**

****

Promise you, for you I will} 

Sabrina hugged her father tightly, thanking him for the talk and also the confidence. He hugged her back and said it was no problem. "I'll purchase a ticket for the Bullet Train to Lilycove City tomorrow morning. I bet Ash will be surprised to see me again!", she exclaimed in delight. She shooed her father out of her room, changed into her flimsy, see-through nightgown, and fell fast asleep on her bed.

Her father closed the door, chuckling at the sight. 'She has it bad.', he thought as he tiptoed back to his room. It was going to be a very interesting night for Sabrina, for she used her psychic powers one last time to enter Ash's dream. 'This is going to be so exciting!', the young woman squealed in delight to herself.**__**

****

**_I will shield your heart from the rain_**

****

I won't let no harm come your way 

Ash was asleep in a small cave, he and Pikachu taking shelter in it from a heavy downpour. Tucked into his sleeping bag, he drifted off to sleep once again. 'Its funny, that I'm comforted in my dreams… yet I have no one in reality.', he thought before entering into his slumber.

{Dream World: A peaceful meadow, clear sky, stars shining like diamonds, and the moon full and bright blue. In the middle of this peaceful, serene plane were two beings. The first one was easily recognizable, and it was Ash. His head was in the lap of a woman, although her entire upper-torso was enveloped in shadow.**__**

****

**_Oh these arms will be your shelter_**

****

No, these arms won't let you down 

"Ash…", the woman spoke in a soft voice. Ash opened his eyes and stared at the bright pupils of light that came forth from his dream friend. "Ash, the time has come to reveal myself to you.", she stated. Ash's eyes went wide with surprise, but before he could make any kind of reply, a slender finger was raised and gently placed upon his lips, therefore silencing him.

"Ash, I have been with you for so long. Helping you through the turmoil of loneliness and pain.", she started to say. Ash nodded, agreeing with her completely. Then, he felt slender, soft arms encircle his waist and was pulled into a warm hug. The woman whispered, "Please, I want to end your suffering. But, I would like for you to give me a chance.".**__**

****

**_If there is a mountain to move_**

****

I will move that mountain for you 

As felt stunned at first, then felt a sense of peace and tranquility entering his soul. 'I won't be… lonely anymore.', he thought. The woman then started to stroke Ash's hair lovingly, softly singing a soothing song that started to ease him into her completely. A kiss on the forehead, and the world soon turned white.}

Ash woke up from his sleep, a bit woozy yet refreshed. He sat up, and felt his Pikachu scamper onto his lap. "Pikapi.", said the little rodent. Ash smiled and patted his friend's head. "Come on, Pikachu. We got to go.", he said she slowly emerged from his sleeping bag. Pikachu inquired on where they were going, and Ash answered, "To Lilycove City.".**__**

****

**_I'm here for you, I'm here forever_**

****

I will be your fortress, tall and strong 

As they sailed on the ocean towards Lilycove, thanks to a friendly woman captain, Ash told Pikachu about his dreams. "Pikachu, pikapi.", his friend said. Pikachu was warning Ash that this could be bad. Ash just closed his eyes, smiled slightly, and shook his head. "I don't think so, Pikachu. I feel… I feel very strange when I'm around this person. But, it's a good feeling.", he replied.

Pikachu looked at his expression, and saw that it was the same expression he showed whenever they talked about either Misty or May. The little Pokemon knew that Ash loved the ladies, but he let them go to pursue their careers. That, and also they did not share the same feelings he had towards them. Pikachu was just worried that his friend was on the road to heartache again.**__**

****

**_I'll keep you safe, I'll stand beside you_**

****

Right or wrong 

A few hours ride, they finally made it to Lilycove City. Ash thanked the captain, then went onto the docks. "Come on, Pikachu. The dream lady said that she meet me at the Bullet Train Station.", the Pokemon Master eagerly told his yellow companion. The human made a bolt for the train, while his partner played catch up. Ash was really excited here.

As he entered the city, he immediately found himself surrounded by fans! The people of Lilycove City recognized him instantly, and started to crowd around him either for an autograph or a picture. Ash was gracious enough to allow them to take pictures of him with some people, and sign some autographs, but then he bolted once again to the train station.**__**

****

**_{Chorus}_**

He tried so hard to discourage the people from crowding around him, for he really wanted to see the lady from his dreams. The one who always comforted him and prevented him from slipping into eternal darkness. When he failed to send the people off, he called for the police. In ten minutes, a swarm of Officer Jenny's appeared and kept the crowd back.

As the officers formed a barrier between Ash and the crazy fans, the Pokemon Master breathed in a sigh of relief. "Finally, I can have some room.", he muttered as he saw the train come in. When it came to a complete halt, the doors opened and people started to file out. Ash scanned the crowds and after a few moments of looking, he saw… her.**__**

****

**_For you I will, lay my life on the line_**

****

For you I will fight a hulk, for you I will die 

Walking towards him was a young lady of 21 years of age, wearing a dark green skirt and wearing dark green high-heeled shoes. Her dark green hair was flowing smoothly down like a waterfall, and her deep blue eyes shined with a quality that made him weak in the knees slightly. She was beautiful, she was radiant, and she was… Sabrina?!

Ash felt his mouth fall down to the ground, at seeing the Psychic Pokemon master again. Not only that, but on how she had matured into a beautiful woman! Heck, she could give Jennifer Lopez and Dru Berrymore a run for their money! He was now face-to-face with her, a mere foot away. Her smile was dazzling, and the air around her was warm and calm.**__**

****

**_With every breath, with all my soul_**

****

I'll give my word, I'll give it all 

Sabrina was looking at Ash intently, her heart beating wildly as she looked him over. His body was now lean and muscular, him traveling around the globe making him like that. He turned in his trademark cap, and his hair was still the same as ever. Spiky, but also a little longer and fuller. His face, however, still retained the boyish look he always had. Wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans, he actually looked good enough.

"S-Sabrina?!", Ash squeaked out in surprise. Sabrina nodded and replied, "Yes, it is me, Ash. I am the one who has been entering your dreams for some time now.". Ash was now shocked by all means, but then realized that Sabrina had the power to do so, since she was psychic and all.**__**

****

**_Put your faith in me_**

****

And I'll do anything 

Ash walked to her, and gave her a small hug. "Thanks, Sabrina. For being there for me, and also comforting me.", he whispered to her. It was a tender moment right now, but Ash didn't care. He was with the person that had been there for him when he was down, and thanking her was all that mattered.

Sabrina returned the warm affection, looking over and seeing a lot of girls in the crowd going green with envy. She just ignored their venomous glares, and concentrated on her friend. 'Ash, you don't know how long I have waited for this.', she said to herself. After a few minutes in the embrace, they broke off. "How about we talk about our past… over lunch?", the Pokemon Master suggested.**__**

****

**_{Chorus}_**

****

I will, I will, I will 

Sabrina smiled warmly at Ash, nodded her head, and took his hand in hers. Ash blushed greatly, but squeezed her hand gently. 'I want to take this slow. I mean, I don't want to scare Sabrina off by coming on too quickly or strong.', he told himself. Ironically, Sabrina was thinking the same thing about him.

'It may take some time to actually come together, but I don't care. He's more then worth it.', she told herself. As they walked past the mob of people, Ash saw the jealous looks that the women gave to Sabrina. Squeezing her hand once again, he quickened his pace and safely led himself and Sabrina out of the crazy train station.**__**

****

**_{Chorus}_**

****

**_I promise you, for you I will (3x)_**

The couple, plus Pikachu, walked towards the Lilycove Motel. It was the only place in the entire town that served the very best meals. As they walked, they talked about their past, what had happened, little stuff like that. When they finally entered the massive motel, the waiters were already there to serve them. News spread out quickly about Ash's arrival, the motel was prepared to serve him and his companion fast.

As they were seated, Sabrina saw that the single ladies in the entire establishment were giving her heated glares and jealous looks. 'I don't care what I have to put up with, or how many of these twits here get jealous, I want to be Ash's girlfriend! I… I want for him to give me a chance to have that honor.', she told herself. As they waited for the food, they started to talk on what was going to happen from here. "Sabrina, thank you again for being there for me. You don't know how much that meant to me.", Ash told her. Sabrina nodded her head and replied, "You're welcome, Ash.".

Epilogue

Six months after the encounter, Ash and Sabrina were officially an item. The psychic and the master went everywhere together, traveling the globe and also encountering very rare and powerful Pokemon. Their bond grew stronger, as they grew closer. Sabrina many times used her psychic abilities and powers to save her beloved, as he used his own strength and will to save her from many dangers and enemies.

Now, they were in Corpus Christi, TX in the U.S.A. Ash had sported reservations for them at the Holiday Inn, and both were enjoying a well-deserved vacation. Ash and Sabrina were now in their room, making out big time. Both recognized their love for one another, and had no problem showing it to their loved one. As they made out, Sabrina remembered the time when she took the plunge and chance to be with Ash. 'I'll remember and treasure that moment… forever.', she told herself.

THE END

(Author's Notes: How was this? It was a bit rushed, but it was a birthday present for my buddy Mario! Happy Birthday dude!

If any of you want to make a sequel out of this, be my guest. I like to see some Ash/Sabrina fanfics or songfics.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews.)


End file.
